It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, please, CAPTAIN!
by Arvingwen
Summary: CHAPTER 17 & 18 UP! Jack and Jade finally realize that there's something going on between them. Find out what happens when the two watch a meteor shower aboard the Pearl! (Please Review)
1. Default Chapter

Princess Jade Victoria Morningson of Wight woke up early to here orders being yelled from out side her window. She sat up, the smell of the sea having its full impact on her. As her maid Isabella dressed her she sighed. This was her last day in the Caribbean and then she would be going home and marrying the most wretched man alive.  
Her father was already angry with her. She was eighteen and had not yet wed; though he had put her with many, many eligible suitors. So angry, that he told her he was forcing her to marry Sir William Hant. Jade however, knew how to persuade her father and make deals with him. He was a very soft man, and spoiled Jade since her mother died nine years before.  
So Jade made a deal with her father; she would marry William Hant only if he took her to The Caribbean for two months. They had stayed at The Governor's house and Jade got showed and ushered around the whole island. But Jade could not marry William and it pained her to do so, but she was planning to run away the very next morning. She would give up her crown, her title, and her servants. Jade thought she could do it. Besides, she didn't love William and there was no way she was marrying someone she had only met twice. Jade talked to her two eunuchs briefly before going down stairs to the dinning hall.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow hummed softly as he steered his beloved ship. There! In front of him lay a grand ship that he and his mates would be looting that very night. They had to wait for night because it was heavily guarded. Jack parked his ship, with its new black sails behind a curve in the island, so not to draw attention to it. Pirates were still being hung for being pirates and though he had escaped soldiers before, he wasn't going to press his luck.  
Sparrow broke through a large port window and found himself not in the King's study, but in his daughter's bedroom. 'Ah! A crown! That should sell nicely.' He thought to himself. Looking around he noticed four chests. He signaled to some of his mates who slipped through the window and carried out the chests immediately. Jack glanced at the princess who was sleeping, the moonlight playing across her face. Not knowing why, he moved across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. There was something enchanting about this girl. He moved a stray strand of her long raven black hair out of her face.  
  
Jade awoke with a start, her eyes growing wide when she saw a man looking over her. She opened her mouth to scream but the stranger moved his hand over mouth quickly. Jade reached under her pillow and felt something sharp. She pulled out a dagger that she kept there and just as she was about to stab she realized that he had a revolver pointed straight at her.  
"Be a good love and drop that knife." The man said. Jade had no choice but to let go of the knife. Looking at his hat, and his hair, Jade concluded that he must be a pirate. Who else would break into a lady's room in the middle of the night and hold a gun to her head?  
"Get up." He whispered. "Make one sound and I'll shoot you in the head." He added. But even as he said this, he knew he would not shoot her. He just didn't want her screams to set alarm and have his crew slaughtered by a British army fleet. Jack took his hand off her mouth.  
"Now I was wondering, how much did that crown cost?" The man asked. Jade glared at the man icily. The man smiled at Jade and picked up a plain gold ring, examined it, and put it in his pocket. Jade was sitting in bed and just as the pirate turned his back to take her crown, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her two eunuchs came barging into the room, swords out.  
  
Jack jumped as he heard a scream. Then he turned around and realized that it was the girl. Two soldiers just forced their way through to the room and had their swords at the ready. He ran over to them, pulling out his own sword. He immediately knocked the sword from the shorter of the two and them knocked him unconscience with the base of his own. A few moments later and a small cut on his hand, he had the other soldier on the ground, a wound in his side.  
"And now lass, since you were so kind to alert everybody, and cut my plunder short, you will come with me. You can work on my ship. Maybe then you'll learn to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Jade was not sure what to do. She was standing beside her bed with a pirate in front of her, telling her to jump out of her window. Her sword! She ran to the other side of the room and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it quickly.  
"Oh! What a nice sword, is it for me?" Jade glared at the pirate before her and pointed her sword at him. He smirked as he ran his own sword along the edge of hers twice, twisting it as he went and making that unmistakable sound of metal against metal. He stroked his sword against her and she stopped it, striking back. After a moment Jade's sword fell to the ground. Jade was in shock. She had been fencing since she was a girl and had not lost a fight in years. Now, some commoner pirate comes along and knocks her sword out of her hands in a matter of minutes.  
  
Jack knocked the girls' sword from her hand and when he looked at her face he smiled. Her mouth was open in shock. She was quite a good fighter but her technique was all wrong; she wasn't assertive enough. He picked up her sword and tossed it out of the window.  
"Hurry, go." The man said, pushing her towards the window. There were sounds of feet running and people yelling very close by. Jack did not want to linger. Jade looked out of her window frame, the glass completely gone. There was a ship parked very near by and a wooden plank from her window to that ship. It had black sails and a pirates flag hung from the mast. "Or I will shoot!" He yelled.  
  
Jade climbed out of her window and across the wooden board, perfectly balanced and graceful, holding her head up with pride. The man followed behind closely, somewhat ungracefully.  
"Here." He threw her dressing gown at her once she stepped onto the ship and the board removed. She looked at it.  
"Thank you." She responded, somewhat confused. He led her down to a lofty sized room and told his second mate, Annamaria, to take over the helm. 


	2. I'm a Princess!

Post 2: I'm a Princess  
  
"So what now?" Jade asked the man before her. They were in a lofty room that had a bed in it and Jade was really starting to wonder what he would be doing to her. She took in his appearance in fully now. His skin was tanned. His hair was somewhat long and slightly messy, with beads here and there in it and a red Spanish bandanna tied around his head. He wore a weathered hat and he a goatee that was braided into two strands at the bottom, also beaded. His white shirt and leather vest were open at his chest and he had wore the classic Pirate boots that folded over at the top.  
  
"Now, you work." He replied happily. "The kitchen, I think, will be a good place to start. Actually, I'm feeling a bit peckish, aren't you?" He smiled. "What's your name love?"  
"My name is Jade Victoria Mornigson, Princess of Wight." She answered, holding her head proudly. "And I am not your 'love'." Jack smiled.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Right, well, I'll have a sandwich then, now that we've just restocked on all the goods. And that'll be lettuce-"  
"I don't cook. Nor do I prepare food. I'm a princess! At my castle people hand me my fork! I've never been inside of a kitchen in my entire life." Jack's smile disappeared.  
"I don't suppose you can clean, can you?"  
Jade scoffed.  
"Well, you're completely useless." He proclaimed. "God! And you're going to get a free ride on my ship!"  
"Or," Jade started, taking advantage of the silent moment, "you could take me back and never have to worry about me again. I'll be out of you're hair." She smiled at herself as he considered it. 'Stupid Pirate' She thought.  
"No. No, I don't think I will. You see, that would make you happy, and I'm not here to please you. Going back would be wasting time and effort. Plus, the British army is looking for me and my ship by now and I'm not going to just run to them, am I. Though, there is a possibility that they aren't." Now he grinned evilly.  
"What do you mean?" Jade asked, feeling frightful.  
"Well, I disabled the runner chain in the helm as soon as my crew and I got to your ship. It's one of my favorite tricks. And," he eyed Jade now. "You were planning on running away, weren't you? I saw the note you wrote in your drawer. So, I left it on the table, nice and visible like. So they might just not even bother with you."  
"Damn you!" Jade yelled. They were going to come looking for her, she could feel it. "It doesn't matter, they will come looking anyhow, and then you and your crew will be in grave danger. The Westdon Newcrest is the fastest ship in all of England."  
"And The Black Pearl is the fastest ship in all of the Caribbean, love. It's uncatchable, even when it's stopped." The he added, "and we've just got new sails, did you see them?" Jade looked around the room, it was his quarters, no doubt.  
"Where am I sleeping?" Jack's smile grew even wider than before.  
"Well you see love, the ships' got three chambers. One for the whole crew, one for my first and second mate, who are not seeing each other but share a room anyhow. And then there's my room." She nodded. "Well, you wont be sleeping with my crew, I'm not that mean, me mates don't really have room for you either. Now, I know what you're thinking love, but you are NOT going to sleep in my room." He chuckled. "I know, I'm irresistible, but you're not really my type. So now I've got Gibbs looking itno a broom closet for you."  
Jade was in shock. A broom closet?  
"Well, Jack,"  
"Captain."  
"Since you decided to take a princess on board as your prisoner you must suffer the consequences." With that she walked right over to his bed, threw off her dressing gown, and climbed into his surprisingly comfortable bed.  
"Goodnight, Captain." She said, closing her eyes. Jack was in shock. How dare she!  
"Now you listen here, I'm the captain of this ship and you've got no authority here, savvy? Now get out of my bed!"  
"No, I don't think I will. And I like my eggs scrambled." 


	3. Aboard The Black Pearl

Jade woke up from her comfortable sleep to the sound of feet shuffling. She was in a rather good mood, but then she remembered where she was. A man was standing her room.  
"I'm Mr. Gibbs, the first mate. Jack's asked me to bring you down your food." He pointed to a desk where some food was sitting. "Anyway, if you need anything, you can tell Annamaria, the second mate. I take the helm at night so I sleep in the day." He walked out of the room and then came back in.  
"By the way, Jimmy was killed in the plunder last night. Don't let Jack make you think he's at all sad about it, he didn't like Ol' Jimmy; the boy was bloody useless." With that he left and Jade got up, put on her dressing gown, and made her way to her food.  
She went up to the deck to talk with Sparrow after she finished. Jade observed the man in front of her and didn't know what to think. He was very odd. He moved as if he was slightly drunk but on purpose and his fingers were always fiddling. He had very many facial expressions and like to move around when he talked.  
  
Jack was at the helm, humming merrily to himself. He missed the Black Pearl so much and now that it was his again, he was overjoyed. He heard Annamaria giving orders here and there and smiled to himself. That girl didn't miss a beat. He was on his way to Spiten. It's a small, remote island that not many knew about. He hated that island with an uncanny passion; that's why he named it Spiten. He was marooned on that island twice in his lifetime and he was taking precautions to make sure if it ever did happen again, he could get away.  
He glanced to his side and stopped humming. The Princess was awake. Lovely! Jack was still tired from the night before, he had slept with Annamaria because Jade had taken his bed. And her bed is not only smaller, but also less comfortable than his own.  
"Captain." She said, approaching him. He yawned. "Captain, it appears to me that the only clothes I have on this ship are the ones I am wearing."  
"Get to the point love."  
"I am not your love! Nor will I ever be. Now," Jade said, getting slightly frustrated, "You will need to buy me some new clothes."  
Did he just hear her right? What kind of a pirate operation did she think he was running?  
He laughed. "Sorry, no can do." Annamaria heard this.  
"Jack," She said. "We have some of-"  
But Jack kicked her quickly in the leg and signaled for her to shut up.  
"No, go on." Jade said.  
Annamaria looked at Jack and then to Jade.  
"I am not a part of this." With that she left. Jack looked at Jade who was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Can I 'elp you?" He asked. She glared at him and then turned away, looking out to the Ocean.  
"How is it that you can fence like that?" She asked, whipping around and looking at him. He smiled. He was wondering when she was going to ask him that.  
"You fence well, but you're a woman."  
"How dare you! Woman can fence if they like!"  
"Oh, yes, they can. But you see, because you are a woman, you were taught and trained to fight like a woman." He looked at her. "Means you're not assertive enough. You'll never make the first blow, you need a reason to attack and you won't do so 'till you got one."  
"Sir! Sir! You never did say where you want us to put this lass' clothes." Someone said. Damn them! Bloody Pirates! He looked at Jade who was smiling.  
"You can put them in my quarters, thank you gentlemen." Jade answered. They left.  
"Your quarters?" Jack repeated, turning on her. "Your Quarters? What in the blazes hell are you talking about? The broom cupboard won't fit 3 trunks in it."  
Jade smiled.  
"And that's why I've moved into your room."  
"You know, things have been going very conveniently for you." Jack thought out loud.  
"No." Jade responded. "Convenient would be you bringing me back to my ship. Convenient would be having my eggs scrambled for me when I woke up like ordered! Convenient would be never having to worry about my father telling Sir William Hant and having him come to look for me."  
Now this puzzled Jack slightly. Why didn't she want more people looking for her? The more people looking for her, the higher chances of being found.  
"Well love, you don't have to worry about anyone ever comin' to look for you, because no one will ever find you. You're aboard The Black Pearl."  
"You don't know Sir William Hant. He's very determined, he always gets what he wants, and he wants to marry me."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?" Jade said. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Oh, no offense love, no offense. You're just not my type." 


	4. Another victory for the Princess and how...

* As you all know, I haven't written an update here in a very, very long time. However, since people are still reviewing, I decided to continue my little story. Thank you for your patience. *  
  
Another victory for the Princess and how Jack Sparrow got off his hated island  
  
"And what are we doing?" Jack said when he came into his room to find the princess in her nightclothes, getting into his bed. "I mean I know I'm devilishly handsome-" Here Jade scoffed and got into bed. "Good night, please leave." Jack looked at her for a long minute before leaving. Damned girl! Who did she think she was? "Annamaria!" he smiled as he saw her talking to Gibbs in the hall. She glared at him. "Tonight only!" she said. "I've had enough of this business, you lousy pushover. How old is that child? And she is bossing you around." "I'm going to make her life a living hell, savvy?" he answered. "She seems to be having a pretty good time to me." Annamaria sot back as she undressed into her nightclothes. "She'll be sorry soon enough."  
  
"A! Scrambled eggs!" Jade said as she looked over at the food Gibbs brought to her. He turned to walk away but Jade called him back. "Why does Sparrow have you bring me my food? You're his first mate. Surely this is beneath you?" "I, that it is. But Jack doesn't trust his other crewmembers that much. He's been betrayed before." Jade nodded and thanked the tired first mate, who was on his way to bed.  
  
Jack let out a deep breath as he saw his hated island in the far distance. Of course, previously when he stayed there it was only for three days, and he drank a lot of Rum in that time. The second time he was only there for one day and he drank a lot of rum in the evening. Of course, he couldn't rely on those impeccably lucky circumstances in which he was saved by before.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." He sang under his breath.  
  
"Roll-call. You all know why we're doing it." Annamaria called out. She looked at Jack and smiled. "Our Captain is a little bit twitchy about this part of land." She jerked her thumb over to the small island that Jack had daubed "Spiten". Everyone laughed at this but Jade was somewhat lost at the joke.  
  
"Now, five of you, including Gibbs, are to stay here. The other lucky four are: Cotton, Shorty, Kye, and Smuggler." The four men nodded and moved off to the side. Annamaria then grouped people off and told them which rowboats to go to.  
  
"Why all of this?" Jade whispered to Annamaria, who was in her boat. "What? Didn't you hear any stories of the Infamous Jack Sparrow while you stayed in the Caribbean?" "I heard one of the Governor's daughter whisper something about the Black Pearl to her husband once. But that's all. That and that it was once ruled by ghosts." Annamaria nodded solemnly. "When Jack first got the ship he went after the greatest treasure in all the Caribbean, on the Island of the dead." Jade raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Well, before they got there, there was a mutiny. They left Jack with one bullet in his pistol and his sword. They marooned him on that very island."  
  
"That's awful! How'd he escape?" "Well, after staying there for a month he decided to explore the entire island. He came across natives there and he soon became their chief. They built him a ship and sailed back to domestic land with him. Then he made someone else captain and they all went back." They had arrived at the island. "Why did they make him the chief?" Jade asked, amazed at this outrageous story. "I survived being attacked by a school of Piranhas. I killed them all with my sword, in the water, and gave the dead fish to the natives to cook." Jack said, overhearing their conversation. "But there are not Piranhas in this part of the Caribbean." Jade thought out loud to her self. "ALL OF YOU!" Jack yelled to his crew. "Go find a fresh water spring or somewhere for you all to bathe." The majority of the crew left into the jungle.  
  
He looked around to make sure that none of them were hiding in the trees.  
  
Jack knocked on a palm tree. It sounded hallow. He took three steps forward and jumped on the ground. Here it was.  
  
Jade watched as Jack opened a trap door from the ground. There was a small cellar in the ground. Jack started putting all sorts of things down there. Annamaria helped him, and two hours later they were finished. In there was wine, rum, blankets, knifes, rope, a riffle with a bag of bullets, and a rowboat with two ors.  
  
"Let's find the rest of the crew." Annamaria said. Jade sighed and followed Annamaria and Jack. "Oh, water! Clean water!" Jade cried twenty minutes later when they reached a beautiful lagoon where all the other crewmembers were sitting by. She ran over and slashed her face. She opened her long hair from the bun she had it in and began washing it at the side of the river. "Told you she won't last long." Jack whispered to Annamaria. 


	5. Jade Gets Splashed And Things Don't Go H...

Jack jumped into the water and started having a water fight with his crewmembers. 'How immature.' Jade thought. 'How old is he anyhow?' She was looking at him, trying to figure out his age when he turned and looked at her. When he noticed her staring at him he smiled and splashed her. She took off her outer layer of her dress and slipped into the cool water. Jade swam to the corner of the lagoon, ignoring the jeers that some of the pirates were making at her. An hour later she got out and put her dress back on right over her wet clothes. There was no way she was going to walk back to the ship with white undergarments clinging to her body!  
  
Jack watched Jade slip into her dress out of the corner of his eye. She had a beautiful figure and he noted that her top was fairly see-through when wet. He shook himself mentally and ordered his men out of the water.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jack said when he went to his quarters that evening. "Not tonight!" "What? You're going to return me?" Jade asked. "No. You're not sleeping here. You got my bed for the last two nights, it's not happening again, savvy?" "Well you should have thought about that before you kidnapped me, savvy." Jade responded, in a mock tone of his voice. "You shouldda never yelled!" "You shouldn't have been robbing me!" "I'm a pirate. Now I'm sleeping here tonight, It's my room." "Well I'm not moving." Jade quickly jumped into bed.  
  
Jade smiled as she saw the man before her think. Sooner or later, she would get to him, and he would let her go. If she just kept acting like this for a little longer.  
  
"Right, well, goodnight." He said. Jade was horrified to see him climb in bed beside her.  
  
"If you make one move-" "Trust me, that won't be happenin' any time soon." 


	6. A Stormy Night On The Pearl

A Stormy Night On The Pearl  
  
Jade didn't go to sleep until she heard the deep breathing of the Captain beside her. It was very uncomfortable for her when he took his shirt of and revealed quite a bit muscle. She didn't sleep long though. "Whoa!" The ship made a sharp jerk and Jade found herself right on top of Jack. He looked up at her. "Just couldn't resist, could you." She sneered and climbed off of him but suddenly fell on the floor. "Does he not know how to steer?" "Look out side, love." It was pouring rain and thunder hit Jade's eyes. Panic over took her. No matter how good of a ship this was, that was some storm. He threw on a shirt and ran to the deck. Jade stood up and held on to the bed so she wouldn't fall again. An hour later the storm completely stopped and he came back soaked. He changed (with Jade facing the other direction) and climbed back into bed. She wasn't so worried that he would try something on her and soon fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Jack felt the sun on his face through his cabin window but did not open his eyes. He smelt something familiar- a type of perfume. There was a small weight on his chest and when he finally opened his eyes he saw that Jade was lying on her stomach on top of him, with her face cuddled into his neck. What was more shocking was that he had his arms wrapped around her. He moved them away from her quickly when she moved slightly closer to him. "Joseph." She whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and tickled his skin. "Sorry." She said and quickly moved away from him. "It's ok." He responded. "Who's Joseph, your lover." Jade looked shocked.  
  
Jade felt shocked. Joseph? How did he know about Joseph? "How do you know about Joseph?" She asked. "You said him name a moment ago." Jade felt a bit sick. "He was my fiancé." She said. "A year ago, but he was murdered." "I see." Jack felt as though he had treaded into a delicate area and he didn't want the girl to dissolve into tears. "Poor fellow, dying before the wedding night." He muttered. Jade heard him and smiled. "So then. you met the William fellow?" "Oh no, I already knew him. My father wanted me to marry him instead but I fell for Joseph. When he died William was very kind to me, even though he never got along with Joseph."  
  
"Oh God." Jack muttered. How naive could this girl be? "What?" "Nothing." Jack went up the helm and left Jade to herself.  
  
She had already shed her tears for Joseph though. 


	7. Let Me Go

Let Me Go  
  
Jade stayed in Jack's room after he left her there, thinking about Joseph. If the truth be told, the truth that she had never told anyone, she was very lucky. Jade was very lucky that she wasn't the mother of Joseph's child. Because in the time while he was courting with her, in the heat of things, one after noon, she had lost her virginity to Joseph. There were a few weeks when she thought she was pregnant, but she had been saved.  
  
Jack didn't like this William character the more Jade told of him. And now, as he guided his ship, he had a growing suspicion that William Hant and Jade's father had something to do with the murder of Joseph. He decided not to think of it though, and he hummed a song that he was taught by a girl who was stranded on an island with him. Jack noticed something on the horizon, very small, but there. "Annamaria." He called. "Captain?" "We have company." The dot on the horizon was in fact two ships, with white sails, heading in the direction of the pearl. "They'll have a fun time trying to catch us." Annamaria said, and walked away.  
  
Jade decided to see what was happening on deck, so she went up into the blazing sun. Since she had been on the ship, with no one to carry around her parasol and fan for her, she realized just how excruciatingly hot it was. She had decided to skip her elegant dresses, usually the heaviest, and just wear her simpler, thinner, cooler, clothes. She had also started pulling her hair up with her ribbons. "What are those?" Jade asked Jack, pointing to the white figures on the horizon. "Ships, coming to rescue you." "Ha!" Jade said, running to the side of the ship and peering over the edge to get a better look. "I told you they would come!" She looked back. The wind whipped across her face and Jade was happy for it, everything felt much cooler with the wind.  
  
Jack watched her lean over the side of the ship, holding on to the netting the crew used to climb when taking down the sails. A look of triumph was on her face. The wind blew a yellow ribbon out of her hair and her hair was set loose on her face. Something about her was- different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but Jack noticed something about her he hadn't seen before.  
  
Jade moved her hair out of her face feeling annoyed. Her yellow ribbon was her favorite and it was blown out to sea. She walked back over to Jack. "Let me go and things will be much easier for you." She said. "No." "Let me leave." "NO." Jade walked back down to Sparrow's room without another word. She had felt awkward around him then. Awkward and vulnerable. And she didn't know why. 


	8. The Beginning Of New Things, Mate

The Beginning Of New Things  
  
The two white ships continued to pursue The Black Pearl, but they were having trouble catching up. Indeed, they were now in firing range but didn't dare make an attack on the ship that contained the Princess. It took them a good four days to get this close and Jade, looking through Jack's telescope when he wasn't looking, noticed the unmistakable figure of Sir William Hant, alongside her father. What she was wondering was how he had gotten to the Caribbean so quickly. She hadn't been captured all that long, and he would have had to left before she was even taken for him to get here so quickly, let alone wait for news of her napping to reach him. "Jack, will you please let me go?" Jade said the evening she saw that William was on one of the ships coming to claim her. She would have to escape him some other time, or live the rest of her life in misery at his side. St the moment, Jade felt both options were better than staying on a ship with the most arrogant Pirate to ever walk the Earth. "No can do, love." Jack answered, taking his shirt off. Jade had also asked him to sleep with his shirt on, but he also said then; "No can do, love." That line annoyed her. She had also been asking for him to release her every single day since he captured her. He refused her each time. "Fine, good night, Captain Sparrow." Jade said. "Night love."  
  
Jack woke up yet again with Jade in his arms, as if they were hugging each other in their sleep. He seriously wondered if Jade was doing on purpose to taunt him, because he did find her attractive. She was unlike any other girl he had met. With straight, long black hair and her skin had tanned from being in the sun so much. She was slim and wore almost no make-up, something very uncommon in the Caribbean at that time. When he first met her she walked very proudly around the ship but he noticed she had started bending her head slightly and kept her gaze downwards. He wondered briefly what stories were told about him to make her so suddenly abiding.  
  
As to them waking up in each other's arm; this made things increasingly awkward between them. They never spoke of it, and acted as if it didn't happen.  
  
"Come on love, we've got business to attend to today." Jack said. "Make yourself look pretty."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" "Right, well, your father and your fiancé will be seeing you today, we must look presentable." He left the cabin and went on deck, leaving Jade to change. She left her hair down because she was unable to find a ribbon, and she wore a light blue dress that had a floral print on it. She took it out of the trunk and smelt the cloth of her dress. It smelt of wild flowers. Her maids had picked some and hung it in her trunk to make her clothes smell nice. Now, when she was rescued, she would at least look, and smell proper. She also dabbed the same scented perfume on the base of her neck as she did every day.  
  
Jack was right, she did see her father and William. She was amazed at how close the ships were to each other, just out of swinging-rope distance. "Princess! Princess!" William called. His voice was just audible over all the noise that the pirates were making. "Come over here, by me love." Jack called. As if she had a choice! Immediately two crewmembers escorted her and placed her beside their Captain. He was smiling, and she could see a golden tooth. "Give us the Princess and we will leave you unharmed!" Her father had called over. "What a generous proposition!" Jack yelled back. He put his arm around Jade's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She was so shocked that she almost slapped him. "But I'm afraid I've taken a liking to the girl." So that's what he was doing. "How dare you Sir!" That voice was William's, and he was angry. Jade knew that he already thought of her as his property. Jack smiled more broadly and gave William a mock-salute. Then, he took a knife out of his bootleg and moved Jade in front of him, holding her around her waist with one hand, his other hand held the knife, and this was at her neck. "Don't move, and I won't have to hurt you." He whispered in her ear, she smelt of wildflowers, he noticed.  
  
Everyone else on the other ships were still, panicked about what this crazy Pirate would do.  
  
"If any of you make any move, I'll slit her throat, savvy?" He called. Jade noticed briefly William slip away from the crowd. "Now, Annamaria, please be so kind as to tell the cannon boys to pick a ship and blast to pieces. And then, could you do us a favor and get my ship away from these gentlemen." "Aye." With that one word, Annamaria left, and a moment later, a large sound filled Jade's ears. The second ship's mast had a cannon ball go through it. Another hit its stopper side. Men on the ship all ran to the lifeboats, and most made it to the ship that Jade's father was on. The only thing was, the end of the mast was now going to fall on Jade. She hadn't noticed, she was watching William standing off to the side of the ship smoking, not bothering to help a drowning comrade. Jack had moved his knife and his hold from Jade a moment before and stepped away to give Annamaria the instructions.  
  
Jack glanced at Jade, the other ship's mast was about to fall on her, Why wasn't she paying attention. With out thinking, he dived and push Jade to the ground, landing on top of her.  
  
Jade was in a state of shock. How could her fiancé be so ruthless to some one who was under his command? How could he stand, smoking, so arrogantly and watch another soldier struggle in the water and act as if he was watching a slightly boring play? All of a sudden, she felt herself being thrown to the deck, hitting it hard, with the weight of some one on top of her. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had even closed them, and saw Jack looking at her with concern. She looked past him and noticed a mast a foot away from Jack's head. It had hit the side of the Pearl, but done no real harmful damage. Had Jack just saved her life?  
  
She was shaking slightly, and she put her arms around his neck, refusing to let go. Jack dragged her from underneath the mast and help her stand. She let go of him and just nodded. All the while not taking her eyes off of the thick piece of wood that would have crashed down on her head if Jack hadn't pushed her. Already, the majority of the crewmembers had gathered around the fallen wood and pushed it back into the water. The Pearl was off before the other ship could even start to recover from the damages.  
  
Jack brought Jade into his chambers and was surprised that she actually accepted the glass of brandy he offered her to calm her down. A lady never drank, and a Princess didn't associate herself with those who did.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Jade asked after a short while, twirling her tumbler clockwise, slowly. "What?" "Save me." "I don't know." But he did. Jack didn't want to see Jade dead. And he didn't want to see her in the arms of Sir William Hant either.  
  
Jade stole a glance of her rescuer. Why was she happy that father and William hadn't been able to rescue her? 


	9. Awkwardness

Awkwardness  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's taken me so incredibly long to post again. My life has been complete chaos the past few months. I wasn't even going to continue writing it but a few people really like this, so I'm, going to!)  
  
Jade stayed in Jack's chambers for the remainder of the day and found herself shaking when he came in for the night. They didn't speak at all, adverting their eyes when the other changed, and getting right into bed. Jade shivered slightly as chills went down her spine; Jack's hand had brushed up against her back when he was reaching for blankets. After a few minutes of lying in bed in silence, Jade turned over so that she was facing Jack, and moved her body up close to his as Jack simultaneously put his arm around her. The next morning Jade woke up to herself alone in bed. Jack was above giving orders and navigating The Pearl. Jade had mixed feelings now more than ever. She hated Sir William. She had no desire to go back to England. But she also didn't want to stay here, on a ship full of pirates, with an arrogant Captain. Or did she? He had saved her life, and she felt that she could trust him, strangely. But above all, Jade knew that she needed something. It was something Sir. William Hant would never give her, but it was also something Jack Sparrow refused to give her. So what made Jack better than William? Nothing. Jade went up on deck and saw him there, behind the helm, wind in his face, a look of ecstasy played across his face.  
  
Jack looked up and saw Jade looking at him. He smiled at her and she immediately looked away. What was going on with her? There was no denying it. Jade was undeniably attractive. Her now tanned- skin was perfectly smooth, her hair bouncy and soft. Jade's lips were big and looked kissable. Her eyes glowed and her curves were accentuated by her thin figure. Jack was definitely thinking of her in other ways than as a hostage. Last night she had pulled herself towards him in bed, but now she wouldn't look at him? Her fiancé was still going to go after her, along side with her father. But there was no way Jack Sparrow would give her up. 


	10. A Visible Change

A Visible Change The Black Pearl increased its speed, sailing faster than ever before. Jade's father's ship, the Westdon Newcrest, was slightly damaged from the cannons, the other was completely destroyed. So now it had to travel much slower. Jack was at ease. The Pearl was unstoppable and he was free to travel wherever he wanted. There were no boundaries, no borders, for Captain Jack Sparrow. Jade was definitely getting used to the ship life. The Black Pearl was not as luxurious as the Westdon Newcrest, nor did she have five personal servants. But she loved to sail, on a good day, and loved the freedom a ship brought with it. To go anywhere. Everyday when she woke up her breakfast was already made, and she didn't work at all, though Jack threatened her with it always. Annamaria and Jade became friends quickly as they were the only women on the Pearl and Annamaria gave Jade a head scarf to use as a bandana so that Jade's hair wouldn't blow on her face. She put a shell that she had picked up on the Island Spiten and tied it to a string, which she wore around her neck. Jade always wore flat, thin shoes that looked more like slippers, but now she started walking around barefoot, sleeves always rolled up and her ankles were perfectly visible!  
  
Jack watched her with interest and anticipation, though he couldn't place why. Was it because Jade was the new woman abroad the ship? The only one he hadn't had? Because she was flaunting herself, yet still kept the disposition of one who was modest? Jack caught himself staring at the girl and abruptly turned to look out at the vast ocean.  
  
"Jack?" Jade asked when he came into his cabin in the evening. "Please. Release me." Jack looked at her for a long, hard moment. "No." Jade slipped into bed and stayed out of Jack's arms all night. 


	11. An Attempt

The next morning when Jade woke up rain was pounding on the windows and the ship was rocking violently against the water. Stretching, she noticed Jack was in the room. "What's going on?" Jade yawned. The wind was howling loudly outside. "We've anchored the Pearl for now behind a rocky island and we've bored up the top. It's just too dangerous to be up there. The crew are sleeping and cleaning." He was writing in a logbook at his desk as he spoke. "What island are we at?" "Saba Island." "And Over there are the St. Eustatius islands?" Jade pointed to another island in rowing distance of the ship. Jack mumbled a 'yeah' without looking up from his log. He called for Gibbs and then left the room. Jade moved quickly. She slipped on her shoes, and threw light dress over her dressing gown. Jade grabbed Jack's compass that was on his desk and ran out of the room. She had to slow down in hallway, the ship was rocking violently and she almost lost her balance. Jade struggled to push open the small door and it smacked shut behind her. Soaked, she moved her hair out of her face and held onto the railing as she made her way to the nearest rowboat. Thunder was roaring in her ears and she squinted to see threw the dark rain. Jade quickly lowered the boat into the water and started to climb down the side of the Pearl. She jumped into the swaying boat and smiled. She was going to get away from them. Just as she started to row lightening lit up the sky and for a second, Jade saw Jack Sparrow looking at her from the top of the ship. Was he going to come after her?  
  
Jack stood and looked down at Jade, soaked to the bone, starting to row away. So she really hated being with him that much? Jack felt a pang of disappointment in his side. This might be that last time you get to see her. Jack dived off the side of the ship and into the hurling water.  
  
Jade saw Jack dive and started rowing faster, only she wasn't getting far. Just as Jack's hand reached out to grab the side of the lifeboat, it tipped from a large wave, sending Jade into the icy waters. Jade held her breath, tumbling in the black water, hands fraying for something to hold onto. She kicked the water with all her might and gasped for air at the surface, only to go down a second later.  
  
Jack saw Jade's head above the water for a moment, and then she went down again. He was holding onto the rowboat, but he let go after seeing her come up and down for the third time and went under to find Jade. He felt her foot on his face, and he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pushed his way through the waves to get to the surface.  
  
Jade tried to gulp in air, but it was raining and she couldn't breath. Jack was holding onto her, swimming back to the Pearl. Jade closed her eyes and let herself be carried back onto the ship. Jack put her in his quarters and locked the door. 


	12. A New Kind Of Storm

Jade was standing in the middle of the room, shivering, with a puddle of water growing larger at her feet. "Take off your clothes." Jack said and he pulled a large towel out of his dresser and a long, thick top. Jade looked at him for a second in shock and then took off her shoes, her dress, and tossed his compass back to him. She undid her dress and then hesitated a moment before slipping it off and grabbing the towel quickly.  
  
Jack smiled. Jade scowled.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." Jade murmured. Jack didn't say anything. He threw her the long shirt and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Jade dried herself off and put of the long white shirt. She tried to dry her hair but it was still fairly wet when Jack came back in with two steaming cups of broth. "Drink it." Jade did as she was told and didn't look at Jack, who was still in his wet things. Jack got out another towel for himself and started undressing. Jade turned away, blushing, and continued to drink her broth. Jack left the room again and came back not a minute later with two large blankets. He put them on the bed on top of the other blankets and drained his cup, setting it on his desk. Jack climbed into bed and rolled up under the blankets so that he was no longer visible. Jade stood there, still cold, still damp, in nothing but a shirt, looking at the bed. Finally she took one of the blankets off the bed and curled up under it on the floor. 


	13. Butterflies

Jade subconsciously felt someone's hands around her legs, and around her back. Her head rolled into something, and she felt the blanket slip off of her. She was dimly aware that she was being moved, and she felt herself being put down onto something soft, and something warm.  
  
Jade woke up with the sun in her eyes, and blankets up to her chin. She was in Jack's bed, and he was still sleeping. His hand was resting on her chest, right below her neck. Jade looked at him sleeping, and then looked away.  
  
"Because of your little stunt, love, one of our lifeboats has been destroyed." Jack was awake. "You won't let me go. I had to do something." Jack moved his hand over her neck and across her shoulder as he brought it away from her. "Come on, it isn't all that bad here, is it?" Jack paused. "I mean, you don't have to do anything. Breakfast is always ready for you, and because of me, you're not back in England right now getting married to a man I know for a fact, you don't want to marry." "I know, I know. I actually like it here, but I'm looking for something else." "Really? What?" Jade was silent. She wouldn't tell anyone what she really wanted in life. "Something you would never give me." Jade turned away from Jack, for he was looking into her eyes, and it made her nervous. 


	14. Trouble Will Find You

Jack's eyes moved over Jade for a moment, lying in bed with her back to him. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he resisted. He looked up to his ceiling and was soon dozing off to sleep again.  
  
Jade got out of bed and walked over to his desk, where she sat down. She looked out of the window aimlessly and was puzzled, for she saw a long, wooded rod come into view, and it looked very close to the Pearl. Jade's eyes widened with fear and she fell over the chair when she stood up. "Jack! Jack!" She ran over to him and shook him violently. "Wake up!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Jack sensed a panic in her hands, and urgency in her voice, and fear in her eyes. "They're here!" Jack looked out of his porthole and jumped out of bed. He ran into the hall way and started yelling for his crew to get to the deck. "I have to get dressed!" He cried, running back into the room. Jade already had his clothes laid out for him on the back of his chair and was getting a dressing gown from her chest. "I knew you didn't really want to be rescued." Jack smirked as he grabbed his sword and went above. Jade sat on his bed, listening to the yelling of the pirates, and of the British soldiers who were now on board the Pearl. Footsteps could be heard quite clearly. Someone was running towards the very room Jade was in. The handle of the door jiggled violently and she heard Sir. William Hant's voice on the other side of the door. Jade dived over the side of the bed and crouched down just in time. The door burst open and William came tumbling in. Jade held her breath. "Miss. Morningson. You can stop hiding, it me, Sir. William. I've come to rescue you." Jade didn't move, but she saw that part of her dressing gown was in his view, so she slowly pulled it against her. William walked quickly to the side of the bed; he had seen her move her gown. "Hello." He said, coming face- to- face with her. Jade screamed and got up, moving away from him. William looked puzzled, and stepped towards her. "Get away from me, you snake!" Jade yelled, and she jumped onto the bed and over the other side. She heard the distinct sound of someone cocking a rife. "Don't move." Jade froze at the door and turned to face her Fiancé. He was pointing his rifle at her. Quickly, he came towards her and grabbed her by the hair. "What ever made you want to no longer be with me, I guarantee you, I can beat it out of you." "I never wanted to be with you." Jade braved. William grabbed the sash from her robe that was over her dressing gown and tied her hands behind her back with it. He took hold of her by the hair again and kissed her lightly on the neck. "You're beautiful." He pushed her into the hallway. "But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you." Then kill me. Jade thought. 


	15. Captain Jack Sparrow To The Rescue!

Jack fought on deck, hoping Jade had enough sense to stay in his room. He killed three soldiers, and saw that the crew was doing fine. No one had been killed but Annamaria was badly hurt. He looked up from another soldier he just killed, and saw her, struggling, hands tied behind her back, mouth gagged, being pushed towards the side of the ship, where her father was waiting on the Westdon Newcrest for her.  
  
Jade kicked, stepped on feet, and tried to bite William. He gagged her and stuck the rifle in her back. They were edging the side of the ship; Jade could see her father smiling. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Jack, looking to her. They made eye contact for only a second, but it was enough. There was a plank of wood in between the two ships and William forced her onto the plank to walk over to the Westdon Newcrest.  
  
Jade held her head up, as she walked as slowly as she dared. Her shoulders were arched back and down, her wrists still tied behind her back with her robe sash.  
  
Jack ran towards Sir. William and gashed him across the arm with his sword to get his attention. "How dare you Sir!" Sir. William Hant spat at Jack as he turned around, ignoring his wound and getting his sword at the ready. "One does not sneak up on their opponent!" "Not if he wants to die, he doesn't." Jack smiled. And glanced over William's shoulder. Jade was standing in the middle of the plank, facing the two men. Jack smile disappeared and he began fighting with William. Other soldiers were pushing her on to the Westdon Newcrest now. Jack pushed William aside, ordered his crew to surround him, and he ran towards Jade. She was un-gagged and untied now, but was being held onto by two soldiers. Jack rushed to the plank but it fell in the water; The Westdon Newcrest was moving. William swung over to his ship on a rope. Jack grabbed it when it swung back, and he climbed onto the edge of the Pearl.  
  
Jade saw the board between the two ships fall, and William grab onto a rope to swing over. He would hate her forever for this, and life with him in England would be unbearable. She thought back to when she just met Jack Sparrow. One of the first things he ever told her was that she was a lady, and that was why she couldn't fight. She wasn't aggressive enough. Jade closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a second, then screamed at the top of her lungs and broke herself free from the grasps of the soldiers, running towards the edge of the ship. She passed William who was safely on the Newcrest now and when he tried to grab her she punched him in the nose.  
  
Jade hoisted herself quickly onto the edge of the ship and looked at Jack, standing on the edge of the Pearl with a rope in his hand. The ships were now too far away from each other for either of them to jump to the other. "Catch her!" William yelled. Jade and Jack nodded, and then both jumped towards each other. Jade flung her arms around him in mid-air and he put one arm around her. They swung back to the Pearl and dropped into the black ship, Jade falling on top of Jack. 


	16. FiftySeven Apples

16: Fifty-seven Apples

The Black Pearl shot off at an amazing speed- loosing the British ship on the clear waters. Jade and Jack kept looking at each other, but neither was saying anything. Jade wished she had fought William harder so that Jack could save her with out her having to acknowledge the fact that she didn't want to be rescued. Now, because she had jumped from the Westdon Newcrest into Jack Sparrow's arms, she could not deny that she chose to be on the Black Pearl. And this just complicated the situation she was in even more.

Jack kept looking over at Jade, unable to hide his smile. He kept catching her looking at him, but she would always look away quickly to avoid his gaze. He didn't know why Jade jumped into his arms, when only the night before she had almost drowned trying to get away from him.

"I hope you realize you're still my prisoner, love." He said, finally breaking the silence. Jade smiled briefly but then hid it, and said nothing in response to him.

After a while he moved to the helm and took over for Annamaria, humming his beloved pirate tune to himself.

Jade went down into Jack's sleeping quarters and sat at his desk, looking out his window. Why hadn't she just let William take her? Why did she bother to struggle? Jade could have easily said that the pirate had forced her to write her running-away note, she could have arranged to successfully run away and make it seem as though she had been kidnapped or committed suicide- anything; but _why_ did she jump into Jack Sparrow's arms and let him take her back? Jade did not want to be the captive of an arrogant pirate! The reason that she didn't want to be with William was because she would be nothing more than a mere possession to her!

Jade decided to explore the rest of the ship- something she hadn't bothered to do yet. She opened a door and was met by a wonderful smell of food. An older pirate was washing dishes and moving his head to a silent tune.

"Mr. Cotton? Right?" The man turned around and smiled, beckoning Jade to come in. Jade smiled and closed the door.

"What's for supper tonight?" Jade asked. He pointed to some parchment that had a list of things to do on it, with the things already done crossed out, and the meal plan for the evening written at the bottom.

Jade noticed that 60 apples needed to be peeled and that no one was helping him.

"Mr. Cotton, sir, why are you the only person working on supper?"

He took his pen and wrote down 'every one else needs to help make the pearl go fast- I don't write good'.

Jade nodded and opened a drawer, taking out a small knife and picking up an apple.

"I'll peel some, alright."

Mr. Cotton smiled, and motioned a thank- you.

Jade sat on a small wooden stool, and slowly began to peel the red apples that were just starting to bruise. Jade suspected that it was the reason they were getting rid of them.

Jack left the helm of the Pearl about an hour before supper was suppose to start and went to his chambers- but the Princess was not there. He checked the deck again, the navigation room, the dinning hall, the storage level, and finally, the sleeping quarters of the crew. But Jade wasn't anywhere.

Jack barged into the kitchen to find Jade startled to see him so worried, and what was more- she was bent over a large bowl of peeled apples, and had one mid-peeled in hand.

Jade was on one of her last apples, and thinking what Jack would give to see her working, when he burst through the door, a panicked look on his face, only to be replaced by a truly confused one.

"Are you workin'?" Jack asked.

"Don't look so surprised, Captain." Jade smiled. A blush came over her cheeks suddenly, and Jade brought her attention back to her apple. Had she just been flirting with a pirate? Her hand slipped, and the knife slashed across the palm of her hand.

Jade made a sharp intake of breath, and moved her hand away form the food before any blood came in contact with it.

She looked up to see Jack, only he had gone. Jade looked around, trying to find something to put against her bloody hand.

A moment later Jack returned with a long strip of cloth and took Jade's hand in his. He soaked her hand in luke-warm water and then tied the blue cloth around her hand gently.

Jack kept holding on to her hand, looking at it, smiling.

"Jack?"

"Hmm- oh." He let go of her hand. "It's just that, I used to know someone who once had her hand tied just like that once. She didn't like me much either- but, she came around to me in the end."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, far as I know she got married to a bloody blacksmith, good man 'e is. Bit love-sick though."

"Do you mean Elizabeth and William turner?"

"You know them?" Jack asked.

Yes!" Jade smiled. So _this_ was Jack! "How do you know them?"

"It's a long story, love, I'll tell you some other time. Come on." Jack opened the door for Jade and led her out of the kitchen. "I'll get someone else to finish up here."

Jack led her to his room and she sat down on his bed.

Jack looked over to her and smiled.

"You were working. With out even being forced."

"Well- I was just wandering around and there was no one helping Mr. Cotton. I was bored- so…"

"I'll be right back." Jack left the room and got two men to help with finishing supper.

"So, do you want to have supper with the rest of the crew tonight?"  
"Yes. I'd like that."

Jack led her to the dinning hall where the rest of the crew was shocked to see Jade sit down beside the Captain, across from Annamaria and beside Mr. Gibbs, who just woke up.

Jade enjoyed eating with the Pirates. They were funny, if not a bit crude, and everyone was always laughing with them. The dinning hall had a low ceiling, and all that the room was, was a long wooden table with benches and candles lit along the wall and set on the table.

"Arr… if yer a pirate now, Princess, we best find you a name!" Some one yelled out.

"What?" Jade laughed, "what to you mean?"

"Jumpin' Jade!" Someone else shouted, and everyone, including Jade, laughed.

"Well, it's quite alright, just Jade is perfectly acceptable."

"We'll find ya' a name, love, we all know you secretly want one." The captain yelled out.

"Though "Jumpin' Jade" is hardly ferocious." Jack smiled.


	17. StarGazing And Kisses

17- Star gazing, and Kisses

Jade and Jack left the dinning hall after supper was over and went back to his cabin, laughing as they went. Jade went to her chest to get out her night robes, when she looked out the window.

"Look!" Jade pointed to the window at a small meteor shower, which, as she had never seen one before, was a big deal.

Jack saw the astonishment on her face and then took her hand in his. She looked up at him.

"Come on." Jack led her outside on deck, to the helm, to get a better look.

"It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it! Oh, the books do not do this justice."

Jade looked straight up into the night sky, which was raining silver and gold.

Jack however, was not looking at the sky, he was looking at Jade's throat, and at her chest.

"Huh, I feel dizzy from standing like that." Jade said, looking away from the sky.

"Lie down." Jack said. "Lie down."

He himself did so, and a moment later Jade did the same.

Both of them looked into the sky, watching the stars fall and shoot across the velvety-blackness. After a long while, the stars stopped, and they both sat up.

Jade realized then that they were very close to each other, that she could hear him breathing. Jade looked into his eyes, and felt herself being drawn to him.

Jack's eyes lingered on Jade's lips, and he leaned in towards her slightly.

"Jack." Jade whispered. "Please. I know I jumped into your arms, I know I chose to be your captive again, but please; let me go."

Jack was confused. "What?"

Jade looked at him, desperate.

"Jade, I can't let you go."

"Why not?" Jade's voice asked huskily.

Jack looked at Jade, but he couldn't stand it any longer, he grabbed her and started kissing her, realizing he'd been wanting to do so ever since he saw her sleeping the night he kidnapped her. His hands wrapped around her back and pushed her mouth into his further.

Jade suddenly felt Jack's grip around her arms as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. She melted within a second of his lips being on hers, and kissed him back, just as passionate. Never had she been kissed so wonderfully, never had anyone kissed so well. Jade's hands were suddenly around Jack Sparrow's neck.

Jack received Jade's open mouth about an invitation to introduce her tongue to his. Minutes later, and much out of breath, Jack and Jade looked at each other, shocked at what they had just done.

Jack looked into Jade's eyes, immediately they started kissing again, only to be caught in a downpour.

Jade felt herself become drenched as she kissed Jack but she didn't care. Suddenly, lightning struck the sky. Jade and Jack looked up, then at each other, and then they ran inside, holding hands as they went.


	18. The Curse Of the Black Pearl

w00t! w00t! We're finally at the good stuff!

18- The Curse of The Black Pearl

Jade and Jack, soaked to the bone, closed the wooden door (and locked it), and starting ripping off each others wet clothes, kissing as though their life depended on it. Jack tossed Jade onto his bed, and climbed on top of her, letting his hands roam freely. He had no idea that he wanted this stubborn Princess so much until he had saved her life a few days before. Jack felt like a (sex) God who was finally claiming his best prize.

Jade didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew was that this pirate whose tongue was on the verge of choking her had awakened her hidden passion, and her deepest desire. She wanted to make his entire body tremble with pleasure and she never wanted to stop kissing him. Unfortunately, for the captain and herself, she felt she was making a drastic mistake.

"Jack!" she breathed when she had the chance. "Jack, stop."

Immediately Jack stopped kissing her and looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jade sat up, admired his naked body, but she couldn't allow herself to kiss him again. She put her sleeping gown on. Jack was still sitting on his bed, looking at her.

"I'm sorry I let that happen- I don't want to be with you, Jack, and I don't want to be here."

"Women." He muttered trying to sound unoffended as though he didn't really care about what Jade had just said. But the truth was- he did care. Jack's insides were burning with desire and he could tell that Jade meant it when she kissed him- she had wanted it just as badly as him. But he cared about her, and that was the only thing that stopped the pirate from forcing himself upon her like any other pirate would have done the moment she climbed into his bed.

The two just stayed where they were, wondering what to do next. It was the most awkward situation Jade had ever been in.

"Right." Jack got up and put on some dry clothes, and then left his sleeping quarters to go stay with AnnaMaria.

It just didn't feel right to Jade to sleep in his bed, so Jade took two thick, soft blankets off of the bed and slept on the floor.

She woke up feeling cozy and warm, and the thought of last night had completely left her mind; until she opened her eyes, that is.

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring at Jade sleep. She looked so peaceful, but he wasted no time beating around the bush.

"Why?"

"Mmm… excuse me?"" Jade asked, sitting up.

"Why did you jump into my arms if you didn't want to be here?"

Jade looked up at him, and although he tried to hide it, she could see hurt in his eyes.

"You're the lesser of two evils, I guess." Jade said, barely above a whisper. "Sir. William Hant- he," Jade sighed. "He thinks of me as his prize, and, he- he isn't a nice person."

Jack looked at her; she was telling the truth.

"That day you, got me all dressed up and destroyed the British ship, I, I saw him smoking as he watched one of the sailors drown. I never wanted to be with him you know, but after that, I knew I couldn't let him take me back to England. When he attacked the Pearl two days ago, I hid from him behind the bed, and when he found me I fought him. I fought him with all my heart until he stuck his pistol in my back and told me that he would beat me until I loved him. I couldn't let myself become that woman."

Jade thought about what it would be like to be his wife: a slave, a silent, unloved slave in a cage. She would rather die.

Jack left to the room and went up top to take over the helm. Jade didn't see him until late at night, when he came in late and climbed into bed. Again, Jade was on the floor.

When she woke up, he had already left and she could here him giving orders to the rest of the crew. Once again, the two didn't speak, and once again when Jade woke up Jack was already working the _Pearl_ to its full speed. After two days of this Jade ventured to the top of the _Pearl_ to stretch her legs. She tried to avoid the Captain, but something about him caught her attention, He was humming a familiar tune to himself- something she used to know very well.

Jade smiled and crept up behind him once she remembered the words; how he knew the song was beyond her imagination.

She sang along to his humming and startled him.

"Drink me hearties, ho yo! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

He turned around to face her, shocked.

"Now how do you know that song, Captain Sparrow? I haven't heard anyone sing it since I was a child."

"Your dear Miss. Swan, or Mrs. Turner, I should say, taught it to me, when we were stranded on Spiten together."

Now this was news!

"She was trapped on that island with you?"

"Yeah, well, that was my second time being there. Her first."

Jade realized that there really was a lot about this pirate that she did not know. "You never did tell me about your time with her and Will Turner."

Jack could see that she was miserable, mopping around, feeling guilty about what she had said, so he decided to tell her all about how he met Will and Elizabeth, and all about the Curse of the _Black Pearl._

They stayed up until dawn, talking about everything from Barbosa's annoying pet monkey, Jack, and about how Will and Elizabeth were doing now.

When they finally went to sleep, Jack kissed Jade on her forehead with out even realizing he had done so until his head hit the pillow and his eyes were closed. The gesture seemed so natural, that Jade didn't realize it happened until the next morning, and then questioned whether it wasn't just a figment of her imagination. Jack was still sleeping when she woke up. He looked so peaceful, Jade couldn't help but gaze at him until he started to stir; at which time she pretended to still be asleep.

Jack smiled. He knew Jade wasn't asleep, he had seen her quickly put her head to her pillow and try to look relaxed. So what was going on with her?


	19. Nightmares And Naps

19- Nightmares And Naps

By pretending that nothing had happened between them, much of the tension and awkwardness left the ship. Jade suspected that some of the Pirates picked up on static between her and the Captain, but no one said anything so Jade shrugged it off.

The day after they stayed up until dawn, Jack was slapped awake by Jade.

She was asleep, but doing something she hadn't done since Joseph was murdered; talking. It started as a mutter… and then her voice grew to a panic.

Jack could her saying: "No. No. No, I won't. I'm not. No. No…" to herself while he was still dozing. Suddenly, his nose was throbbing because her hand had whacked him in the face as she yelled: "I'm not your bird!" and sat up.

Jade shot up in bed and opened her eyes. Everything was dark, and the only sound she could hear was the swishing of the waves and the heavy breathing coming from her mouth.

"It was just a dream." She sighed to herself. Her breathing slowed and she started to relax. "It was just a dream."

"Yes, well, it was a bloody painful dream, wasn't it?" Jack said, still lying down.

Jade jumped; she thought he was still asleep.

"What?"

"You whacked me in the face! I might not be able to ever smell again; my nose is bloody throbbing."

"I- I hit you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right; it's not the first time a woman hit me."

Although it was dark, Jade could tell that he was smiling, and she smiled too, lying down again and adjusting the covers.

They were silent for a long time until Jack's curiosity came over him.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Jade looked at him in the dark. He couldn't be serious.

"Come on, tell me. You yelled: 'I'm not your bird' when you hit me."

"It was just a silly dream, it didn't even make sense."

She thought that Jack would drop it, but after another moment of silence, he asked her again.

"Well come on, tell me, love." He hadn't called her 'love' in a while, and felt odd to do so now.

Jade sighed.

"Alright, I dreamt I was getting married to some one, I don't know who, but I didn't want to be married to them. I was, walking down this long hallway in my wedding dress, and it was moving, swaying, and I was being forced to walk to the end of the hall, I didn't want to go through the door, but something was forcing me to- like I couldn't control myself. I ended up in a church, with no exits. The windows and the doors were barred, like a cage. The Priest asked me 'do you do' and I yelled 'NO I DON'T', I yelled it a thousand times. But then I was hand-cuffed to the groom, and then I woke up."

Jack thought the Princess was crazy. A moving hallway? _Who dreams about these things? _

"Well, you certainly do not want to get married."

"Are you kidding me? That's what ironic about it all; I've been wanting to get married since I was nine years old."

Women truly were the most confusing thing on the planet, Jack concluded. He went back asleep, still not sure why Jade yelled: "I'm not your bird!" when she whacked him.

Around noon the next day Jack came in to his room to grab a map from his desk. Jade was taking a nap and seemed completely unaffected by her dream from the night before. Jack sat on the side of his bed and watched her sleep. The sun was on her face and she was smiling slightly. Her eyelashes moved and Jack quickly got up and left the room- he could not be caught looking at her and he had to stop doing it. What was it about the way she slept?

Jack decided to humble himself in the ultimate way; he would ask AnnaMaria about what Jade's dream could mean.

"What a weird girl. 'I'm not your bird' how am I to know what this nonsense means? And you say that the church she was in was barred? Like a prison, then. Ohh…"

AnnaMaria thought for a moment. "She was handcuffed to her groom…"

"What?" Jack asked shortly. Why couldn't she just _tell_ him?

"Jack," AnnaMaria said, looking at him "Jade feels trapped. That's why she said 'I'm not your bird' because birds represent freedom but people cage them up and keep them as their pets. She feels like she is being kept in a cage by the William fellow."

"Thanks mate." AnnaMaria went back to giving orders and pushing her power around.

As the sun started to set, Jade came up to deck to wander around, it was supper, but Jade was not hungry. AnnaMaria went down to eat but Jack stayed up to watch the water; white sails had been seen earlier on, no more than a speck in the distance, but white sails nonetheless.

"Why aren't ya eatin'?"

"Not hungry." Jade responded. Her hand trailed the hand rail as she stepped up to where the helm was.

"Care to give 'er a go?" Jack asked, motioning to the helm. Jade smiled and stepped up to it. She took hold of it and Jack stood behind her, watching to make sure she didn't screw up.

"This isn't so hard."

"You're going straight." Jack pointed out. He picked up his pirate hat, which was hanging of the post at the end of the hand railing, and put it on Jade's head.

"Now you're a real pirate." Jack said, laughing at how ridiculous Jade looked in his hat. "I bet I could do this with my eyes closed."   
"Please don't." He put his hand on the helm, beside hers, just in case she did decide to close her eyes.

The sky was purple and red, the sun half down. Jack grabbed his telescope and smiled; no sails anywhere. Jade looked up at Jack. He took his hat off of her and her hair blew slightly in the warm breeze.

They kissed. Both of them kept one hand on helm as they did so. And a moment later, they broke apart, and said nothing. It had been romantic, and Jade didn't question it.

AnnaMaria came back five minutes later, and without eating supper, both Jade and Jack went back down into the Captain's quarters, knowing what would happen once they were there.


End file.
